


Just Before the End

by Issay



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Unpopular pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issay/pseuds/Issay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows the end is  coming, he can feel it in his bones and scars, so many scars. The king is dead, long live the king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Before the End

He's not a knight who serves his king. No. He's a faithful dog, faithful but rabid and he deserves to be put down. He doesn't even want to be near her, afraid he'll make her less pure. And she doesn't need it, this life of theirs soiling her clean hands.  
His hand are red, God, so much blood dripping from his fingers. Innocent blood, the one that screams every night in his dreams. The one he'll drown in one day when it comes back with vengeance. And he'll meet it with his arms wide open.  
He's the servant.  
She's the queen.

Chibs is the knight, he thinks one night watching his brothers. Chibs and Bobby, yes, brave and wise like in the stories of old. He sees the looks they exchange sometimes, when Jax isn't watching. They have opinions and strong ones too but they don't act on them. They wait. Tig has a feeling that they will be there when all this is over, when Jax is in prison or more probably dead. When they'll have to rebuild everything they ever believed in and everything they weren't, the knights will share the throne between themselves.  
Tig doesn't believe he'll be there to witness it.  
He knows the end is coming, he can feel it in his bones and scars, so many scars. Clay is already dead and rotten. The king is dead, long live the king.

But what about the queen?

He'd known Gemma for so long. Probably too long, he muses, watching her play with kids and pretending her eyes aren't black with despair and hate. She's lost, so lost this poor love of his who wasn't his love at all. She's the one who gets men killed, she's a spider tangled in her intricate web of lies. Tig doesn't want to get caught in it so he keeps silent. He watches Nero light a candle on her altar and Jax fall for another lie, and still doesn't say anything. It's not his place to do it.  
Tara is his queen in white, the almost saint one in a dress sprayed with their blood and their dirt. Queen who slips through her husband's fingers and her eyes darken too, but not with hate. She was sad and exhausted and despairing when...

When she does what he agreed never to tell.

(When she put her fingers in his hair and watched him after she fell on her knees and took him in her mouth. When she let him disrobe her and fuck her with his tongue and fingers on the bed she and Jax made love so many times.  
He had her taste on his lips when she finally took mercy upon him, fucked herself on his willing, traitorous body and every touch of her hands felt like fire that cleansed him.

They never speak about it again.)

_It never happened._

He knows she's going to run as far as she can before she's caught. And yet he also knows she's going to fail. He knows the end is near and there can't be two queens. So even if he loves one of them, loves with his whole heart of a rabid dog, he keeps silent.  
He thought about it. About taking her far away, he's good at running. Tig knows he could have taken her far enough for the club never to find them, never to hurt her. He toyed with the idea during those long sleepless nights but decided...  
Maybe they could have three kids and a dog, and a happy life. But the thing is, he doesn't deserve it.  
It's not his place to take to crave it.

So she dies.

And he mourns, God, how he mourns her in the privacy of his own home and sheets that smell like her sweet perfume. But he doesn't make promises to her ghost or shadows on his walls, he doesn't swear revenge.

He knows his place.


End file.
